This contract will receive laboratory animals, as scheduled by the Project Officer, from the NCI animal production contract colonies. The contractor will work-up a health profile of the animals that will include virology, bacteriology, parasitology, and pathology. Written results of this monitoring will be sent to the Project Officer.